


Crossed Lines

by starsnpines



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Sibling Incest, pinecest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8745703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsnpines/pseuds/starsnpines
Summary: Sometimes sending the wrong person a message can be bad. Sometimes the cleanup can be worse.





	

That Saturday afternoon, like most since Dipper and Mabel had started dating, started off great. Dipper lounged on his bed, phone in hand, idly flicking through Facebook. His sister was out with friends, shopping or watching movies or whatever girls at the cusp of adulthood did. She wouldn't be out for long though. Their parents had dinner reservations that night to meet old friends of theirs, which gave the twins a completely empty household all to themselves. That was all it took to promise an energetic end to his otherwise relaxing day. An end he was more than looking forward to.

A notification from Mabel scrolled by, confirming that she was, in fact, shopping. That must mean that her phone was on. Anticipation for that evening would soon become his downfall. Eagerly, and with too many excited taps, he opened up his message app and added Mabel as a recipient from his contacts. Normally he would have entered their long and sordid message conversation, but his phone had recently been in the store for repairs, and all the data had been wiped. Or, as Dipper saw it, the evidence had been destroyed.

Wetting his lips, he stared at the blank text area, forming the perfect message in his mind. Something that would, hopefully, get Mabel in the right frame of mind for the upcoming 'twin time'. Grinning, he began to type.

 _Hey, I can't wait until you're home, babe._ (Pet names were not Dipper's strong suit) _I'm counting down the hours until I can be inside you <3_

Perfect. He knew he wasn't the most poetic, but it always seemed to work with Mabel. With a tap of the send button, he bit his lip, wriggling in his sheets. Within seconds, Mabel would be reading his m-

Hold on a second.

Hovering his finger over the recipient section, he noticed a scroll bar at the side, almost as if he had sent it to multiple people.

Gulping, he scrolled the panel down, revealing that, indeed, he had accidentally added another person from his contacts list in his rush.

_Mom_

Oh god! Anyone but that!

Bursting to his feet, he stared in a wild panic at his phone, hands shaking. It couldn't be right. He hadn't really sent it to her, had he? There's no way that sensible, careful Dipper would do something that stupid.

But no, there it was, glaring back at him from the screen.

Acting on instinct, he pulled up the private conversation with his mother, and started slamming letters into a message. Anything that could assure her that her son wasn't sending her that kind of message.

_Oh my god I'm so so sorry I didn't mean to send that it was only supposed to go to Mabel I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry_

Smashing send, he let out a shuddered gasp, and fell back to the bed, trying to calm his breathing. Sweat coated his forehead. He prayed that he had been in time, and she would see both messages at once, instantly dissuading her from thinking Dipper would ever send something like that to his mother on purpose. Obviously it was only for... only for...

A slow dawning fear crept through him, followed quickly by a churning sickness, as he unlocked his phone again. Re-reading his message, he immediately wanted to cry. Why? Why in hell's name had he mentioned Mabel?

Everything was suddenly a hundred times worse. How could this be seen as any kind of mistake? He had, explicitly, _by name_ , told his mother that he intentionally sent a sexual text to his sister. A sext. To his _freaking twin sister_. With one hand clutching his chest, and the other grasping the phone in a clammy, claw like grip, he realized that he had to salvage this. As impossible as it looked, his reputation with his parents was on the line. No, his entire relationship with Mabel was on the line. Uncertainly hurrying another text, he immediately sent it.

_NO WAIT IT WASNT FOR MABEL_

Re-reading it, he winced at the wording. Maybe, in the future, he should think a little more about how he communicated with others. Slowly curling up into a ball, phone clasped in both hands, he began to rock. Hoping beyond imaginable hope that he could- that he had _already_ salvaged this. The sickness was not leaving him. If anything, it was getting worse as he waited in the complete silence of his room, like a dead man waiting for his number to be called.

It wasn't long before he was put out of his misery with a buzz of his phone. It was from his mother. Reluctantly, he unlocked his phone, and opened the potentially life changing message.

_so was your intention to 'be inside me' intended for your sister or your mother? either way please come downstairs and talk right now_

~~~~~~~~~

It hadn't been more than a five minutes, but it felt like an eternity. He was sat, phone in front of him, at the kitchen table. His mother sat opposite with a stern, but slightly confused, expression on her face. Dipper had managed to calm down his heart rate and his hyperventilating before leaving his bedroom, but faced with his mother, they had both kicked into overdrive. Sweat coated his back, and he couldn't stop his hands from shaking, no matter how hard he tried. There was no denying it. He looked like he had been caught stealing from the cookie jar. Except, in this case, the cookie jar was his sister, and instead of stealing he was... well... _y'know_.

“Dipper, I don't thi-”

“It was a typo!” he blurted, fingers digging into the tablecloth. “It was- it was meant for, uh Maayyyddie. Maddie! My girlfriend Maddie!”

His mother raised an eyebrow. “Your girlfriend Maddie?”

“Yup.”

“A girlfriend you have not once spoken about?”

“It's a new relationship. I didn't think to tell you yet.”

Now both eyebrows were raised. “A new relationship? And you can't wait until she's at our home, tonight, while your father and I are out, to be inside her?”

A droplet of sweat ran down Dipper's cheek. “Y- yup.”

She picked up her own phone. “And that's true, despite the fact that, in the text, you refer to _her_ home?”

Dipper opened his mouth to reply, but all that came out was a small, broken squeak.

“Look,” she grabbed his phone before he could react. “To prove yourself, all I need to do is look at the original text and see who else you sent it to.” She swiped the phone, and was faced with a keypad. “Dipper. What's your password?”

“I'm- I'm not-” He was sweating bullets at this point. His shirt was no doubt damp. His mother's glare cut through his skin and pierced his soul. “I'm not telling.”

She sighed. “You know that's just incriminating you further, right?”

“It's... it's not like that.” His mouth was working to spit out words, but they had no direction. No meaning other than a distraction. “The thing is, there's this whole- uh-”

He was cut off by the tinny sound of Disco Girl playing.

Both he and his mother turned in a synchronized movement towards the phone. It was lit up, buzzing, and playing the ringtone Dipper had long intended to change.

“Mabel's calling.”

“Please-” Dipper's voice was cracking, his throat dry. He gulped and tried again. “Please don't answer it.”

Dipper thought his mother had smirked for a moment. Instead, an incredulous expression covered her face, and she shook her head, sentencing Dipper with such a simple movement. With a tap, she answered the call in speakerphone mode.

“ _Hey broski!”_ Mabel's voice, distorted through the speakers, filled the kitchen. _“Got your text, you naughty scalawag.”_

“M- Mabel,” Dipper tried, but Mabel plowed on.

“ _Got us some more rubbers. The big pack this time.”_ Dipper went sheet white, spluttering nonsense that Mabel continued to ignore. _“Don'cha worry. I'm heading back now. Wink wink.”_

Finally, ending the most painful moment of Dipper's life, their mother interrupted. “And what exactly do you have planned when you get back, Mabel?”

There was dead silence on the other end of the line. Dipper couldn't speak any more, not even to help Mabel. It was over. There was no point. All he could do was resign himself to his fate. Just as he heard Mabel breathing again, it was immediately replaced by the beeping of a ended call.

His mother slid the phone back to him. “Must be bad reception.”

Dipper found his hands linked, knuckles white. “I'd... I'd like to plead the fifth.”

“You can plead anything you want, Dip.” She rapped her fingers against the table. “The jury's heard enough.”

Sinking lower into his chair, he pulled his eyes away from the knowing, burning stare of his mother, and brought them to his lap. There was nothing left for him to do. No straws to grasp at. Everything was out in the open. The whole relationship. All he could do would be to soften the blow before Mabel returned. Somehow, in some unimaginable way, reason with his mother. Pull them from this pit he had landed them in. After all, when you've hit rock bottom, there was nowhere else to go but up. Things couldn't possibly get any worse.

Just as that thought left his head, the front door opened, and a loud groan resonated through the house. Frozen in fear, Dipper listened as his father entered the kitchen. “God, as if working on Saturdays wasn't bad enough, the office was a shambles.” He dropped his suitcase on the table, completely missing the thick tension in the room. “Today couldn't possibly get any worse, I tell you.”

 


End file.
